sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
11:52 Idk what else to add it feels empty. 11:53 Hey ya'll gimme yer pants. 11:53 Sketch 11:53 if you see i deleted something 11:53 dont restore it or anything 11:53 i have reasons 11:53 add "I'll do BJ's for 5 bucks we can meet up ;) " 11:53 Cypher, try adding different tabs! 11:53 11:53 kusdhjvkrdmfjv 11:53 sketch, why are you spamming? 11:54 kANYE N O 11:54 fine 11:54 HJ's? 11:54 And I wanna see if I can make a profile without using tabs. XD 11:54 HJ's? 11:54 handjobs 11:54 SkETCH 11:54 IM SCARED 11:54 huge jellys 11:54 WHAT IS THAT NOISE 11:55 human jerks 11:55 hilarious jokes 11:55 humane jessepe 11:55 Mike: "My Google Chrome is lagging." 11:55 What I hear: "My dildo chrome is lagging." 11:55 man i love a good old dildo chrome in my ass 11:55 *google chrome on my pc 11:56 Damn Mike, I didn't know you had one of those. (kappa) 11:56 * Kaine Flow gives Cas 10 dollars and walks into their PMS 11:56 inb4 chrome dildo 11:56 Wait what 11:56 Cassie n o 11:56 diDlo 11:56 ooh ooh guys 11:56 we should have a lyrics contest 11:57 who's in? 11:58 not Ayano 11:59 lol 11:59 alright i have a screenshot of lyrics somewhere 11:59 i think this is it http://i.imgur.com/tA3omNz.jpg 11:59 whoops shit 01:35 how about me for a change (; 01:35 Okayden 01:35 I AM DRINKING KETCHUP. 01:36 There are two types of people. 01:37 Skellie fuckers and goat fuckers, amirite? 01:37 ca SS 01:37 cassno 01:37 "that fox in the blue hat said i need to take another look in the mirror..." 01:37 it seems i fit in the latter 01:38 same 01:41 * PierrotEclipse embarrassedly fits in the first 01:42 Sketch 01:42 Aren't all humans skeleton fuckers when you think about it 01:42 XD 01:42 no 01:42 No. 01:42 all humans are skeletons in the inside 01:42 humans on the outside 01:42 Because skeletons don't have dicks. 01:42 what if im not human 01:42 * TheAquuaHybrid waggles arms 01:42 you are on and in flesh 01:42 not 01:42 spooooooookyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:42 You'd be surprised 01:42 bone 01:42 They have electrodongs tho. 01:46 What'd I miss 01:46 I wanto electronic sex toys 01:46 what 01:46 assie fo christ's sake 01:46 i thought that one alt was a spammer 01:46 fUCKING R KEY 01:46 for* 01:47 wat 01:47 the im offensive i find this a thumb tack one or whatever 01:49 wb sky 01:50 oh ffff 01:50 ? 01:51 i-m trying to dISCUSS IMPORTANT THIN GS 01:51 skY PLS NO DIE 01:51 XD 01:51 Too late 01:51 she went rip 01:58 "nobody cares XD" 02:00 Okay? 02:01 why it say pierrot is still administrator 02:01 wtf 02:01 oh 02:01 why does everyone love to say that to me 02:02 Say what? 02:02 nobody cares 02:02 she isn't, she just has the star 02:02 forgot to refresh 02:02 Because people clearly have no sense of morals or reason 02:03 Or they're too busy with stupid BS to care about others 02:04 "My leg got chopped off" "lel, who cares, I gotta finish the new CoD" 02:05 XD 02:05 I'm sorry 02:05 Oh God, Ark just sent me the most hilarious joke 02:05 That made me laugh for some reason 02:05 My lungs 02:06 My lungs are dyin' on me 02:08 it seems i offended someone on aj over a joke again 02:08 stabby stab stab 02:08 "call tech support somewhere else" 02:08 "*gets mad*" 02:08 they're still at it 02:09 wow 02:09 idk how someone gets sad over that much of a harmless joke 02:09 Aw shit, where's good ol Ark when you need him 02:10 so basically 02:10 i shouldnt mention tech support on aj 02:11 Alright. 02:11 Serious time. 02:11 I'm making a thread soon. 02:11 K 02:12 So, be on the lookout for it. 02:12 Okay. 02:12 what thread 02:12 tfw did not check rponline wiki 02:13 * Chaotic Chrome pokes pierrots head with a measuring tape 02:13 call tech support 02:14 no 02:15 *LOUD LOUD EEEING* 02:15 I MADE IT IN 02:15 * PierrotEclipse runs around the room 02:15 I'm going. I don't feel too good. 02:15 thats whaT HE SAID 02:16 @pierrot 02:16 Hope you feel better, Tyler 02:16 cHROME 02:16 hue hue 02:16 i meant I got into The Mother Experiment 02:17 sure you did 02:17 (snipars) 02:18 eeee my little arsonist made it 02:18 Hear that? That's the sound of .... 02:18 omFG 02:19 ZOMBEH THAT IS OLD 02:19 PUT IT BACK 02:19 You're old 02:19 says the one who is a zombeh 02:19 I'm not a zombeh though 02:19 zombies arent necessarily old 02:19 they're just ghouls 02:19 ffFUCUCK 02:19 from fallout 02:20 Some can be just children 02:20 * Chaotic Chrome burries a body 02:20 LOOK AT BILLY FROM F04 02:20 HES A FUKIN KID 02:20 SCREW YOU BIL- okay no jacksepticeye references 02:20 Ping 02:20 How did that ping me? 02:21 i got no clue 02:21 billy is a dead kid 02:21 no wait 02:21 nvm 02:21 he's a ghoul 02:22 tokyo ghoul? 02:22 lmao no 02:22 have you not played Fallout 02:22 . . . 02:23 fallouut sucks ass 02:23 Zombie remember, weebs only know about Japan, not American properties 02:23 Fallout is not a human being 02:23 idfk 02:23 * Chaotic Chrome sucks on a pretzel stick 02:23 I guess that means I'm not a weeb then :D 02:24 Pierrot, you're lying to yourself 02:24 * Chaotic Chrome makes zombeh deep throat a pretzel rod 02:24 ... 02:24 What the fuuucck. 02:24 :3 02:25 DUDE 02:25 WHAT THE FUCK? 02:25 W hat 02:25 hue 02:25 brb, getting the bleach 02:25 that was not cool. at all. 02:26 am back 02:26 sketch are you live? 02:26 "honestly, no one cares" 02:26 sure... 02:26 lol idk 02:26 do you need me or something? 02:26 yea can we pm real quick? 02:26 welp 02:27 sigh alright 02:27 honestly nobody cares about what i do anymore 02:27 now that's edgy as fuck 02:27 http://i.imgur.com/2OviHsd.jpg 02:27 Franku memes 02:27 my pms are blocked sketch- 02:27 * TheAquuaHybrid squints at deletion log 02:27 nvm 02:27 * TheAquuaHybrid squints harder 02:28 sketch sketch 02:28 I made a thingie 02:28 * Chaotic Chrome deep throats 3 more pretzel rods 02:28 huh 02:28 i wanna sEE 02:28 oh 02:28 pierrot 02:28 you made a "THINGIE" eh? 02:28 (snipars) 02:28 ikidikid 02:29 hm 02:29 i want to cry 02:29 but not 02:31 look at kaine and his icon 02:31 Pierrot was able to build this thingie IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS 02:31 actually I used Kisekae 02:32 from a computer you built with a box of scraps? :D 02:33 * Chaotic Chrome puts kaine in a box and throws the box into the water 02:33 :3 02:34 wow thanks Josh a new home 02:34 It even has a toilet 02:35 welc 02:38 sketch check pems, I did a thingie 02:38 on eet 02:39 wait wiat 02:39 fuck i gotta brb 02:32 from a computer you built with a box of scraps? :D 02:33 * Chaotic Chrome puts kaine in a box and throws the box into the water 02:33 :3 02:34 wow thanks Josh a new home 02:34 It even has a toilet 02:35 welc 02:38 sketch check pems, I did a thingie 02:38 on eet 02:39 wait wiat 02:39 fuck i gotta brb 02:58 rips sketch 02:59 rip everyone 02:59 ALLAHU AKBAR 03:00 * TheZombeh crashes into chat 03:00 nope 03:00 live 03:00 YAS 03:00 and about to post a thread 03:00 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch 03:00 YOU IS LIVE 03:00 Oh? 03:00 post lonk pls 03:00 I get the feeling that it'll be highlighted 03:00 it probs will tbh 03:02 Ash, has anyone made "Assami" jokes or-- 03:03 y es 03:04 Oh 03:04 now im gonna drink coffee and wrote clever Assami lines danke Pierrot 03:05 Who needs sleep anyways 03:05 No prob 03:06 User blog:Kaine Flow/Speed Fucker what the shit 03:07 That reminds me 03:07 * SketchNebula { Thread:5855 } is the new highlighted thread. I'd advise everyone taking a look at it. 03:07 fUCK 03:07 there we are 03:07 I gotta make a one about creaming at monsters 03:09 Already read it 03:11 Writing a reply now 03:15 https://youtu.be/-o3TfHjj_e4 03:17 ded 03:18 Imma be working on Until Dawn (AU) so ping if needed. 03:19 I FOUND SATAN'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL 03:26 hello i am from hell and i am here 03:27 hi im from my mother's pussy and i've existed for 12 years 03:28 you killed them 03:29 and now I must go, my people need me 03:29 k 03:30 k 03:33 came out the pussy drawin' mozart 11:44 ! 01:04 hello 01:45 Duuude 03:00 * The Haze3456 pings Mike 03:00 Hm? 03:00 PM. 03:26 mIKE 03:26 HUH 03:36 Sky 03:36 live 03:36 Haze 03:41 bro i'm in class 03:42 * The Haze3456 throws Mike back to PM 03:42 JKADAKLJ 04:11 mIKE I RETURN 04:11 fdsasdfsdf 04:46 mrow 06:20 test 06:22 icles 06:23 aquack. 06:23 wit 06:23 wot 06:24 the rules or more page ain't gonna be here for long so i don't see a reason to protect it lmao 06:24 i'm going to be deleting a shitton of things on the wiki 06:24 and then basically restart everything from scratch 06:24 Sketch 06:24 yes 06:24 r u going to delete Until Dawn AU? 06:24 no? 06:24 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ still makes basically no difference 06:25 i know 06:25 its only my time wasted 06:25 Okay. 06:25 sorry 08:01 what's up doc 08:03 oh miake 08:03 skpe 08:03 sype 08:03 skype 08:03 HUH 08:03 HUH 08:03 OH GOD OKAY. 08:04 i have a theory 08:05 pI GNS 08:11 ok there 08:16 Sketch check pems 08:19 (cake) 08:20 (pocky) 08:20 so, 08:20 am i the only one who likes the classics? 08:20 ホ 08:23 F**K YOU AQUAMAN 08:23 what 08:25 Something from I Hate Everything's song. 08:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LGAOEcGzOs 08:26 Here. 08:04 i have a theory 08:05 pI GNS 08:11 ok there 08:16 Sketch check pems 08:19 (cake) 08:20 (pocky) 08:20 so, 08:20 am i the only one who likes the classics? 08:20 ホ 08:23 F**K YOU AQUAMAN 08:23 what 08:25 Something from I Hate Everything's song. 08:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LGAOEcGzOs 08:26 Here. 08:48 CASSIE 08:51 A 08:59 bRB I NEED TO PeE 09:01 kAY GOO 09:01 D 09:02 The fuck did I walk into 09:03 XD 09:07 * PierrotEclipse looks up 09:07 w at 09:08 cass I have an idea 09:08 what if mario the music box and misao crossover-- 09:09 Ok, first off 09:09 actually nvm 09:09 Hi Pig 09:09 Ok mind 09:09 so it was 18 hours ago, I'm confused as to what time that makes it 09:09 is the chat shutting down tonight? 09:09 Wait what? 09:09 ? 09:09 You guys didn't see it? 09:10 See what? 09:10 Chat is shutting down 09:10 onnn 09:10 Sketch's thing 09:10 Here 09:10 7pm over here. 09:10 Thread:5855 09:10 Thanks, I tried to paste it but it won't let me 09:11 Anytime. 09:12 Oh 09:13 Brb 09:14 6 PM CST 09:14 RENBOT 09:14 YO 09:14 RRENBOT 09:14 PIG WANTS TO KNOW YO SKYPE. 09:14 on it 09:14 i sent another pic in pm-- 09:15 Pig. 09:16 Yeah 09:18 lel 09:18 oOOOH 09:18 MIKE 09:18 Huh 09:18 I HAVE TO EDIT YOUR PAGE 09:18 IS THAT OKAY 09:18 Yeah- Edit my page? 09:18 yeah 09:18 Why? 09:18 dont worry i wont fuck it up 09:18 I wouldn't think you would fuck it up. 09:19 oh okai 09:19 But alright, you can order it? 09:19 huh 09:19 fml 09:19 *You can edit it 09:20 ehh, what's up doc? 09:20 oh 09:20 nvm mike you already did it 09:20 ? 09:20 Edited what? 09:20 I mean 09:21 did what? 09:21 I'm confused. 09:21 Deleted me. 09:21 Oh. 09:21 Uh, alright? 09:21 Sketch, I'm going to be editing people's profiles, i'm not messing with them, just taking one thing out. 09:21 Don't you have to ask permission tho? 09:22 I'm just taking my name off them 09:22 Okay. 09:23 But what if you're still a friend of them? 08:19 (cake) 08:20 (pocky) 08:20 so, 08:20 am i the only one who likes the classics? 08:20 ホ 08:23 F**K YOU AQUAMAN 08:23 what 08:25 Something from I Hate Everything's song. 08:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LGAOEcGzOs 08:26 Here. 08:48 CASSIE 08:51 A 08:59 bRB I NEED TO PeE 09:01 kAY GOO 09:01 D 09:02 The fuck did I walk into 09:03 XD 09:07 * PierrotEclipse looks up 09:07 w at 09:08 cass I have an idea 09:08 what if mario the music box and misao crossover-- 09:09 Ok, first off 09:09 actually nvm 09:09 Hi Pig 09:09 Ok mind 09:09 so it was 18 hours ago, I'm confused as to what time that makes it 09:09 is the chat shutting down tonight? 09:09 Wait what? 09:09 ? 09:09 You guys didn't see it? 09:10 See what? 09:10 Chat is shutting down 09:10 onnn 09:10 Sketch's thing 09:10 Here 09:10 7pm over here. 09:10 Thread:5855 09:10 Thanks, I tried to paste it but it won't let me 09:11 Anytime. 09:12 Oh 09:13 Brb 09:14 6 PM CST 09:14 RENBOT 09:14 YO 09:14 RRENBOT 09:14 PIG WANTS TO KNOW YO SKYPE. 09:14 on it 09:14 i sent another pic in pm-- 09:15 Pig. 09:16 Yeah 09:18 lel 09:18 oOOOH 09:18 MIKE 09:18 Huh 09:18 I HAVE TO EDIT YOUR PAGE 09:18 IS THAT OKAY 09:18 Yeah- Edit my page? 09:18 yeah 09:18 Why? 09:18 dont worry i wont fuck it up 09:18 I wouldn't think you would fuck it up. 09:19 oh okai 09:19 But alright, you can order it? 09:19 huh 09:19 fml 09:19 *You can edit it 09:20 ehh, what's up doc? 09:20 oh 09:20 nvm mike you already did it 09:20 ? 09:20 Edited what? 09:20 I mean 09:21 did what? 09:21 I'm confused. 09:21 Deleted me. 09:21 Oh. 09:21 Uh, alright? 09:21 Sketch, I'm going to be editing people's profiles, i'm not messing with them, just taking one thing out. 09:21 Don't you have to ask permission tho? 09:22 I'm just taking my name off them 09:22 Okay. 09:23 But what if you're still a friend of them? 09:23 FUCK YOU, CHAT LOGGER 09:23 I WAS READING SHIT. 09:23 At least. 09:23 Don't edit my profile. 09:23 I'll fix it later if I have time. 09:24 Chat Logger: Okay. (kappa) 09:24 Alright sketch 09:24 I'll probably never remove it, but whatever. 09:24 I got it. 09:24 It'll come to me. 09:24 But anyway, have fun. 09:25 I have to go now. 09:25 Bye. 09:25 ( And the chat shutting down may be delayed a bit if I am not back by 6. ) 09:25 So yeah. 09:25 But it is being shut down today. 09:25 Now, I take my leave. 09:25 Bye. 09:26 k bye fam 09:26 Bye Sketch 09:26 It sucks that this chat is being shut down v: 09:27 Oh, ye 09:27 I made a Discord to serve as this chat's temp replacement 09:27 PM for the link 09:27 but I guess it's necesarry 09:27 pm me pls 09:27 Haven't left just yet, gvd godmother. 09:27 But yeah. 09:27 It is necessary. 09:28 Especially for a restart like I wish to have. 09:28 Gtg for dinner 09:28 oh 09:28 oH 09:28 so now my godmother wants to leave 09:28 ok now bye 09:28 heh, guess I won't see you guys later 09:28 Pig 09:28 wait 09:28 Can we talk on FNATL chat? 09:28 When you come back? 09:30 Sure 09:37 ayanooo 09:37 hoi 09:41 i need a relink to the thing again 09:44 hoi jen 09:44 MY R KEY NEEDS TO STOP THIS MADNESS http://i.imgur.com/crgknED.png 09:44 wHO REMEMBERS THAT THING WITH WHILF'S COLORS 09:44 Huh what. 09:44 I return. 09:44 ohai 09:44 i dO 09:45 jillips 09:45 PSA: To anyone that's interested, I made a replacement chat in Discord 09:45 my r key is breaking 09:45 and i tried to type gray 09:45 Add Jillips pls. 09:45 pmed link 09:46 skyblue,gay,white 09:46 i don't know why a word that means happy is funny 09:47 Tyl- wait no. 09:47 That's right. 09:47 Don't. 09:47 Wat/ 09:47 it's funny because we're not dorks :^) 09:47 But. Tyler pls. 09:47 slASH 09:47 oKAY THAT'S IT MISTER 09:47 HEY 09:47 I HAD A REASON 09:47 so like are you calling me a dork 09:47 Eh. 09:48 i'm hurt by that 09:48 :( 09:48 THE REASON LEVELS ARE RISING 09:48 i'm tryna meme over here and y'all ruinin' the fun 09:48 * TheAquuaHybrid memes by themselves 09:48 :c 09:48 no 09:48 aquua no 09:48 Sorry. 09:48 your memes are punish 09:48 http://i.imgur.com/sZj7AaI.jpg?2 09:48 * TheAquuaHybrid continues the memeing 09:48 lmao tyle 09:48 * Jason the Slasher eats aquua's meems 09:48 YOUR MEEMS ARE MIEN 09:48 * TheAquuaHybrid pulls out more memes 09:48 * Jason the Slasher eats the other memes 09:48 No you're not, Tyler. 09:48 * TheAquuaHybrid pulls out more memes 09:48 You're right. 09:49 c: 09:49 >:c 09:49 aqUU STAPH 09:49 no 09:49 i will not 09:49 holy shit this place is lit 09:49 * Jason the Slasher turns into the meemlord 09:49 * Jason the Slasher steals everyone's memes 09:49 YOUR MEEMZ R MIEN 09:49 Somehow I misreaded lit as tit 09:49 Tmw lag kills you. 09:49 RIP. 09:49 * TheAquuaHybrid generates the memes endlessly 09:50 bAE IS HERE 09:50 * HugeClockTowerFan glomps Jen <3 09:50 * Jason the Slasher eats the generator 09:50 Emote tho. 09:50 * Solid Snek is glomped [[]]<3 09:50 * Jillips Entertainment kicks Jen 09:50 Fuk 09:50 Off 09:50 * HugeClockTowerFan kicks Jillips 09:50 * Jason the Slasher kicks tyler 09:50 tYLER NO 09:50 * HugeClockTowerFan dies 09:50 Jicks killips 09:50 Jicks Killips? 09:50 Ha 09:51 YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 129912912912921091258129 YEARS. 09:51 GO TO UR ROOM NAOOOW!!!!111!!!1!!!!!!one 09:51 jICKS JILLIPS 09:52 no i have an even better plan 09:52 * Jason the Slasher takes out a blue transparent gun with gears inside it, and the gun has a label on it saying "BAN" 09:52 No 09:53 yes 09:53 * Jason the Slasher shoots snek with it 09:53 *snek is ban* 09:53 No 09:54 Snek is unbannable 09:54 no 09:54 o shit 09:54 there's no unban button on yo mama 09:54 oHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:54 since theres more than 6 people in chat obv 09:54 i'M INVINCIBLE 09:54 :c 09:54 YOU JUST GOT ROASTED SNEK 09:54 lez chill w/ the caps 09:54 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 09:54 oh sorry 09:54 * HugeClockTowerFan bans Jasokn 09:55 *the imposter is banned* 09:55 close. 09:55 * Jason the Slasher shoots tyler 09:55 rip in tyler 09:55 tyler is ded 09:55 * Chaotic Chrome inhales 09:55 Ohai Tyle 09:55 rip-- 09:55 Rip 09:56 rip in tyieces 09:56 OHHHH 09:58 Wat 09:58 Ded 10:01 what's the point of homework if we practice the damn thing in class. 10:03 cAN SOMEONE PM ME 10:03 I AM BORED 10:04 so am i fam 10:06 im not your fam 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnRzeo4fjRk wHEEEEEE 10:06 im your daddy (kappa) 10:06 ayano 10:07 you fucking killed my ears 10:08 chrome 10:08 that's the same thing 10:09 "I'm brinin sexy back" 10:09 "aaAAAH: 10:16 ded 10:16 No 10:17 Yes 10:20 Jfc why am I lagging. 10:21 Because ur a ho 10:22 well I came from you, so go figure. c: 10:22 ccc: 10:22 >read as i came on you 10:23 wtf? 10:23 Well then 10:23 That was nice to see 10:28 * TheAquuaHybrid quacks 10:28 no 10:42 MIKE 10:42 Snow 10:42 Can we pm pls 10:42 huh 10:42 sure? 10:43 U have to unlock the pm 10:44 HUH' 10:44 What, Lui? 10:49 Cassie come back pls ;-; 11:04 Snow 11:04 huh 11:05 Pm for more cats 11:08 Nyanyanyanyanya. 11:10 Pierrot 11:11 Pls 11:13 back 2016 05 09